


Dracori: Alliance

by ThunderAirborne



Series: Dracori [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, GFY, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAirborne/pseuds/ThunderAirborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of "Dracori", the adventures of Obi-Wan and his dragon companion, Glayen.<br/>(please read the first part first, but I can't tell you what to do)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dracori: Alliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannibal_rises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/gifts).



Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Qui-Gon, Anakin and Glayen broke nearly every traffic law there ever was trying to get to the Temple as fast as possible. Anakin, who was flying, had made a comment on a Dug who had cursed their very existence when they nearly nailed the side of his speeder. Obi-Wan was in the back with Ahsoka, trying not to freak out. His connection with the mother meant that he was very sensitive to the cries of pain that ripped through the force.

Qui-Gon was sensitive to the pain of others, rather than the fear, due to his connection to the living Force. He could feel their pain as if it was tangible. Ahsoka, wasn’t freaking out, and if there was anything she would thank the war for it would be the fact that she was able to react to situations such as this in such a calm manner. They all knew that whatever had happened wasn’t good in the slightest.

They arrived at the temple in less than ten minutes, and all four of them immediately exited the speeder as quickly as humanly possible. There was, luckily, only one part of the temple that seemed to be damaged but, if Qui-Gon was judging correctly, it was the Archives that had been hit.

They barged through the temple doors and they could all see that even if few were injured, everyone was in a state of panic. They knew they couldn’t linger and rushed in the direction of the archives, Glayen riding Obi-Wan’s shoulders. The temple itself seemed fine, except for the fully trained adults running around like they’d gotten their heads chopped off. 

All of them stopped dead at the Archive doors, and the first one to continue through the door of blazing fire was Ahsoka.

This action had everyone else running after her.

***

When she got through the fire at the door, Ahsoka could see that the damage wasn’t just superficial. To her left she heard a child crying, and started running towards it. 

The child was a baby Twi'lek, who was stuck in between two bookshelves and Ahsoka looked around to see if there was anyway to get through without passing directly through the flames. When she saw no other option, she sighed and used the Force to push as much of the fire away as possible, and lept.

***

Obi-Wan glanced at Glayen who nodded and flew through the flames to the farther depths of the archives. He sent his senses out to see if there was anyone who needed his help immediately. He could feel everything at once and at the moment it was  _ not _ a good thing. He could sense Ahsoka’s determination to save a little Twi’lek, and the fear of other’s trapped by the flames. 

He could sense a small group of youngling nearby who were with their teacher, but trapped by a fallen table. He could also sense that one of the younglings was badly burnt.

He ran towards them hoping he arrived in time.

***

The terror Qui-Gon sensed almost brought him to his knees, but he stayed upright by sheer stubbornness. He ran through the halls, towards the most overwhelming sense of fear he could sense. 

What he found was a pregnant human woman trapped by a fallen shelf. With the level of fear she was emanating, he was shocked that she was still conscious. She had suffered a blow to her head, if the blood was any indication and she didn’t look as if she could stand.

He reached for her.

***

Anakin did not like heat, and it was everywhere, but there were more important things to focus on. He ran in the opposite direction that he had seen the others go, hopefully able to get any victims that they missed.

His decision turned out well, or not so much considering that state of the man he found. The man was unconscious and trapped under a beam of wood. Anakin winced as he thought of the burns the man have to be treated for. Anakin braced himself for the searing heat.

And stepped forward. 

***

Glayen did not fear fire. He was a Dracori, they  _ breathed _ fire. This did not mean he did not realize how bad a fire could be in the wrong situation. He also realized that, considering his size, he would not be able to do much for those trapped. That did not mean that he could not try his best.

After leaving Obi-Wan he went in a direction he knew held younger children, not only because they would be more scared, but because he could actually lift them.

He found a pair of children clinging to each other, trapped from every direction except the air. 

He breathed deep, savouring the smoke, and flew.

***

Ahsoka dragged the young Twi’lek out of the door of the archives, and found that there was a group of masters preparing to look for survivors. She internally sighed.  _ Couldn’t they have gotten here faster? This child might have died otherwise. _ She shook herself, knowing that she couldn’t change anything now, but still irritated. 

She started to head back into the fray when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She look over to see Master Windu.

“Young one, you have done enough. You do not need to go back in,” his voice was kind and understanding, but that was not how her master trained her.

“With all due respect, master, I do” 

With those words she stepped back through the doors.

***

Obi-Wan was practically sprinting to the doors with the burned child, followed closely by the other younglings, who were followed by their teacher. The children were weary, some of them near to collapse. They would need to get breathers on as soon as they got out. He really hoped the emergency responders had arrived.

As he burst through the doorway, he saw that they had and breathed a sigh of relief. He brought the burnt youngling to the nearest healer, who took them readily. He checked that all the children were there, as well as their teacher and nodded. 

He went back into the fire, with a grim look upon his face.

***

Qui-Gon was all but carrying the woman as they stumbled towards the doors. She was hacking from all the smoke inhalation, but she did not utter a complaint, for which he was grateful. 

When the doors came into sight, the woman was almost unconscious but somehow kept going, and he did not have to carry her through the doors, but the medics were very adamant about getting her treatment straight away. He could see that several others had already escaped the rooms.

A healer shoved a breather in his face, but he denied it taking his rebreather out instead. He placed it in his mouth and returned to the archives.

***

Anakin was staggering with the weight of the man in his arms, but he did not stop. The sooner he got the man out, the sooner Anakin could return the archives and get more people out. 

The man however, was barely breathing and Anakin was worried as to what might happen to him. He knew the man might die, especially considering how bad his burns were. But people could survive burns.

He managed to get the man out in what he thought was record time. The man was almost immediately taken from him, and Anakin did not fight the healers.

He hoped that Snips had her rebreather, as he made use of his own, and turned on his heel to rush back in.

***

The children were surprisingly acquiescent to Glayen, though he believed that it might have something to do with the fact they were Jedi younglings. He guided them through safe areas and carried them each individually in areas they could not walk through. 

When he guided them to the doors, they were immediately reached for by unknown hands. He growled at them until he heard the voice he knew.

“I never knew Obi-Wan’s cracks about hoarding would apply to children,” said Mace Windu. Glayen shook his head as he realized that they were in the Temple and the children were out of danger now that they were away from the fire.   
“My apologies, Master Windu,” he said, with a small dip of his long snout. 

“I’m guessing I won’t be able to convince you to stay either?”   
“You know who raised me,” and with that he did that dracoren equivalent of turning on his heel, and ran back into the flames.

~

It was several hours before all of the gathered rescuers managed to get all of the survivors out of the fire but, as far as they could tell, there were few casualties. There were quite a few with major burns, but it could have been  _ much _ worse. Qui-Gon thanked all the gods he could think of that it wasn’t. He walked with Obi-Wan and the others to the Council Chambers. After the councilors who had assisted in the situation had left, the four of them had stayed to help the survivors, but the Councilors had told them to be at the Council Chambers in an hour.

When they arrived, the Council was already in session and the padawan sitting at the desk in front waved them in. The sight they stepped into was a familiar one, the Council members looking stretched beyond their limits, half of them speaking through holograms. The four of them bowed and greeted the masters, as was tradition.

“We have a few questions for you.” That much was obvious, otherwise they would still be helping the people outside the archive doors. “The first one being, how is it you responded first?”

“I’ve no idea, masters,” it was Obi-Wan who spoke, voice harsh, “I’m quite interested as to how four sentients, all of whom were outside of the temple, managed to be the first responders to a situation  _ inside _ the temple. Care to enlighten me, because I was unaware that the Jedi were now trained to run around panicked at the first sign of trouble.” Qui-Gon saw most of the Council members look down in shame, even as Obi-Wan continued, “I understand that majority of the jedi here are not warriors, but they still need to be able to respond to these situations in a manner suited to the jedi. If they aren’t, then the Temple  _ will _ fall. I may not be one of your knights, but I do  _ not _ want that to happen.” Obi-Wan looked furious, but he also held a look Qui-Gon had seen far too often. He wished that the war hadn’t made his padawan so cynical, but in the end it did make him better at helping those he cared the people he cared about, “The only people who are in the Temple with any regularity right now, are the  _ children _ . Do you really want them to be left unprotected?” With that Obi-Wan gave a near animalistic growl and stalked towards the door.

“Dracor Kenobi, we respect your opinion, but that respect may be unprecedented with the behaviour you’re exuding.” Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan was preparing to fight when he saw the other man spin around on his heel and stalk back towards the Council members.

“Masters, with all due respect, what the  _ fuck _ have you been thinking? Has the war addled you minds? If you respect my opinion, trust me on this: You  _ need _ to win this war soon. I know better than anyone what I ask may not be possible, but this war will ruin the Jedi.”

“Do you truly believe this?” It was Adi who asked.

“No, I know it will. I don’t know how, but I know that if we don’t change the course of the war, we will not make it through. If it keeps the Jedi alive and well, I will be as disrespectful as I fucking like.” Qui-Gon knew that the look Mace was giving him had to do with the smug smile he always had when he watched Obi-Wan interact with the Council. He knew that he should look somber with such a serious subject, but the pride he felt at his former padawan was greater than his sorrow at the subject, as well as how well Obi-Wan could get the Council to listen.

Maybe if they listened they would finally see the end of the war.


End file.
